Nether Realm
A realm at the end of creation, where forgotten and dead things lie. Home of transient beauty marred by the passage of time and scars or wars fought in other worlds and itself. Justified Hatred Edit Daikeim appears outside of a bar. Daikeim: ...He better be here... *Daikeim walks into the bar and looks around trying to find Evoh* Evoh is in the back sitting in a throne made of swords and bones and is sipping a glass. Succubus are touching all over him. Daikeim: *He sees Evoh and slowly walks up to him with his head down and clenched fists, he then stops a couple feet away from him.* Evoh: *catches sight of him* Welcome, and whom might you be? Don't believe I ever seen you around before. Daikeim says nothing and just glares at Evoh. Evoh: Hm, must be mute. I know. Maybe a glass of wine may clear your problems. *re fills his glass and a succubus hands it to Daikeim* Daikeim: *He drops the glass and growls* You... Evoh: Yea. Me. What about it? *takes another sip of his wine* Daikeim: You fucking... *He steps closer to Evoh* Insignificant... *He takes another step* Degenerate... *He takes one more step before he's at arms length of Evoh* Pathetic... INSOLENT PIECE OF SHIT! *He grabs Evoh by the neck and throws him across the room, crashing into tables and chairs* YOU WILL GET WHAT YOU DESERVE! *Daikeim goes into his Half Dragon form and roars* Evoh: *summons his greatsword and has it at Daikeim's neck* Hmmmm. Quite intersting. Here I thought you were parched, but I'm guessing its not for wine. Daikeim: DROP DEAD! *Daikeim sidesteps out of the way of the sword and flies at Evoh and punches him in the gut then kicks him out of the bar, Daikeim then growls one more time and walks over to Evoh and grabs his head and repeatedly knees him in the face. He then slams Evoh's head into the ground* Evoh: *grabs Daikeim's face and lifts hims up with his legs* I can see your rather upset. You mind telling me why? Daikeim: *Daikeim's tail wraps around Evoh's neck, strangling him and causing him to let go, Daikeim then talks in a voice filled with hatred* ...What you did... To the girl... *He gets flashbacks, which cause Daikeim to roar once again* YOU CAUSED HER TO BE IN THE STATE SHE'S IN! *He punches Evoh in the chest then throws him away, Daikeim then charges a beam of fire and energy and fires it at Evoh* DIE YOU BASTARD! Evoh: *extends his greatsword and it pierces through the fire beam and pierces Daikeim. The sword continues to extend with Daikeim still being pierced* I'm finding this quite enjoyable, you know! Daikeim: *Grabs the blade and breaks it off, he then pulls out the blade and growls. Daikeim then summons the Draconia, but it has a red energy pulsing through it, he swings it in the air, causing a massive wave of energy to come out of the sword and slashes across Evoh's chest* Evoh: *manages to block it with his sword* I commend you on your technique. But honestly, what is this about? Daikeim: The facility... The girl... What you did to her... And now you pay the price...*Daikeim's eye colour and aura change colour to a dark red, the aura also becomes more dragon like and unstable* Evoh: *smirks upon remembrance* Oh her. I remember her. The beautiful light pink hair and the most amazing blue-eyes I have ever seen. A fairly soft body accompanied with softer breasts and with even softer insides. Even the sound of her yelping was adorable. Daikeim: *Appears infront of Evoh and punches him in the ribs, breaking most of then, he then appears behind Evoh and kicks him in the back of the neck, sending him flying. Daikeim then teleports infront of Evoh and impales him with the Draconia, he then releases the energy stored in the Draconia, causing Evoh to be blasted off of the blade. Daikeim walks up to Evoh and stomps on both his arms, breaking then, he then send the blade through Evoh's leg. Daikeim the continually punches Evoh, each punch getting harder and harder, Daikeim then punches through Evoh's chest. Daikeim then stops punching and glares at a brutalized Evoh with eyes filled with bloodlust* I'll make you feel fear... *Daikeim grabs hold of Evoh's arms and rips them off and beats Evoh with them* DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! *Daikeim then stops and smirks* Want to know what death tastes like? *He opens Evoh's mouth and fires a beam of energy into it, causing it to rip through the back of his throat. This carries on for five minutes until Daikeim finally stops* Evoh: *turns into ice and blows away into tiny ice shards* Daikeim: *Deflects all of the ice shards* ...Pathetic. The ice shards reform into a completely restored Evoh. Evoh: I think I struck a nerve there. Am I wrong? Daikeim: *Growls once again but smirks* Your father sends his regards... *A sword goes flying through Evoh's chest and Daikeim catches it. He then flies at Evoh with the Draconia and decapitates him, he then fires a blast at the corpse, completely disintegrating the body* A million ice shards surround Daikeim Daikeim: *Sends out a shockwave, blasting the shards away* Hehe... You're pathetic, you honestly don't know what to do with yourself... *Daikeim laughs* No wonder your father doesn't want you, you're a fucking failure! You dare consider yourself a god!? You're weak, you don't even come close to a demi-god... What makes you think you have the power to be a almighty being! An ice shard strikes Daikeim, then another, and even more starts impaling them and sticking themselves into the ground. They freeze Daikeim's entire body solid. Evoh: *appears in front of a freezing Daikeim* Your just as big of a failure as I am. I remember her shouting your name for help. And where were? Strapped on a table just as she was, but when you found out it didn't stop you. And besides, I may not be an almighty being yet, but once I plunge into the God Pit, i'll be the strongest god on this planet. As for you...*touches Daikeim's forehead with one finger and Daikeim shatters into a million tiny ice shards* Can a demi-god come back from that? *smirks and is surrounded by a dark aura and disappears* The ice shards are set ablaze and turn into fire, they all form together to create Daikeim. Daikeim: ...*He exits Primitive Stage 2* Looks like I'll need help... *He teleports away*